The common engines still work as piston engines. The newer Wankel engines have dead space and cannot easily lead compressed air out of the compression chamber into a separated combustion chamber.
The gas-turbines operate with a separated combustion chamber in a substantial permanent pressure at constant combustion. However, they also have losses at the delivery of compressed air and the turbines are not easily able to withstand at their high speed meetings with solid particles, when solid fuel would be burned in the combustion chamber.
The common piston engines, wherein pistons reciprocate in the cylinders have inlet valves, outlet valves and piston configurations, which are suitable for a combustion in the cylinder, but which are not suitable to deliver fluid without losses into another chamber.
The known devices and engines are therefore not yet ideally build to maintain a lossless or lossreduced delivery of air or gas into a combustion chamber or air or gas out of a combustion chamber into an expander chamber. They have actually dead spaces in the working chambers which prevent the delivery of all gas out of the chamber or they have bent flow passes which cause losses in flow of fluid.
These drawbacks prevent an efficient engine with separated compressors, expanders and a combustion chamber separated from them, connected to them and between them.
Another difficulty of the engines of the known art, which have been tried to operate one or the other of them with carbon dust or coal powder as fuel, is that the remaining unburned or still solid particles of such fuel disturbed the expansion devices.
The invention intends to overcome these problems and to provide working chambers with reduced or eliminated dead space or to provide a separated combustion chamber with means to clean the gas in it from solid or undesired matter.